


The Things We Do

by InnerSpectrum



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kinktober 2018, Multi, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Mycroft has had a few bad days at work and Greg knows exactly what he needs to settle down.





	The Things We Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> Kinktober 2018 Prompt: Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)  
> Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts | Blind

Greg ripped the blind fold off her head. 

“Look at you! Tears streaming, your voice almost raw. The snot on your face. Look at yourself!”

Greg grabbed her dark auburn hair and twisted turned her head to look at herself in the full-length mirror in front of the wardrobe. Trembling on her hands and knees, no longer blind to it, she cried harder at the beautiful sight.  

He swung the leather paddle once more and then ran his nails across her already reddened arse just to hear her howl again. She was the epitome of cool detached grace at work, but she had a rough couple of days and he knew she desperately needed release. Seeing her tension building knowing it would not be a good thing if she lost it on the job, Greg gave her what she needed. Not her husband, but her Dom.

Greg had stood at the office door in his leathers.He tossed the leathers upon the desk making his presence known. Eyes looked up and opened wide, opened hungrily at the sight of him.

“You know what I want. Get upstairs and assume the position, darling.”

“Y-yes, Master.” The wide blue eyes barely blinked, immediately rising from the desk, picking up the black harness and walked towards him already beginning to strip.

Greg’s eyes ran over the other occupant in the room, still seated. “You too, bitch.”

Icy eyes flared dangerously in a moment of defiance. Gregory merely cocked a cool a brow in warning. Knowing a price for be paid for the brief insolence the pink harness was quickly picked up.  

"Yes, my Master." Buttons were being opened as a bowed head passed him and headed for the stairs. 

That was over an hour ago.

“God! I absolutely love watching you when you work her like this! She’s beautiful!” Anthea wore nothing but her dangerously high Manolo Blahnik stilettos and her leather strap-on harness as she stood at the edge of the bed. “Are you ready me, now bitch?”

Always in near maniacal control outside of this room, now the most powerful man in Britain had bawled like a baby in front of their wardrobe. He was dressed in his favored pink leather harness that crisscrossed his body. His pale arse was hot from the blood brought to surface from the spanking Greg and Anthea took turns administering. Anticipating the pain fresh tears sprang anew as he gingerly crawled to the edge of the bed, his caged cock leaking in excitement. 

“She’s right, you know. You are so very beautiful like this. You’ve earned the privilege, here.” Greg knelt on the bed before her and Mycroft opened her mouth eagerly accepting Master’s cock. Her teary eyes lovingly on Greg’s even as she nodded and offered her reddened arse to Anthea. With a vicious grin Anthea slid the lubed strap-on into the Ice Queen who winced as Anthea’s hips made contact with her arse and then moaned around Greg’s cock.

“So beautiful.” Greg sighed in the pleasure of the throaty moans around his cock as their timed thrusts impaled Mycroft from both ends. 

"If only Crown and Country knew what it took to keep them safe" Mycroft teased much later, one hand gently stroking his husband's thigh. The other splayed on their lover's back as he sleepily lapped at her nipple. 

"Indeed." Greg concurred  He kissed a freckled shoulder tenderly as he spooned Mycroft from behind while caressing Anthea's face. 

The PA sighed softly in contentment as she lovingly reached out and ran her fingers through the silver hair of the detective inspector even as she just as lovingly kissed the hair of the now sleeping Iceman between them “The things we do for Crown and Country."

Mycroft will be sore, but calm, by morning. It took a lot to break the Iceman into the Ice Queen, but it was worth it. 


End file.
